blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archie Mega Man Free Comic Book Day 2014
Archie Mega Man Free Comic Book Day 2014 is the third issue in the Mega Man Free Comic Book Day special comics published by Archie Comics. Official Solicitation :Its TWO free comic books in ONE! Hot off the heels of the ultra-successful Sonic/Mega Man crossover event, “Worlds Collide”, comes a showcase issue of the hottest new storylines in both characters' universes — exclusively for Free Comic Book Day! Sonic stars in “Blast to the Past” and the origin of his Freedom Fighters! Then, on the flipside of this issue, get ready for the “Mega Man X” crossover event with this primer story! Plot ''The X Factor'' - Part One In the year 21XX, specifically on April 8th, Dr. Cain is on an archeological expedition with two Ball De Voux robots providing scans underneath the ground. His current quest of searching remains that will prove his findings. However, he decides to move his site to another location, hoping to find better luck. On April 9th, Dr. Cain located metallic remains beneath his site. The following day (April 10th), Dr. Cain had found the remains of Dr. Thomas Light's laboratory. Cain had found notes that keep referring to "The Capsule." Eventually on April 13th, Dr. Cain had found the capsule underneath a collapsed ceiling. The capsule suddenly transmits a hologram of Dr. Light, explaining that inside the capsule, Mega Man X–a robot with the ability of human emotions and free will– is inside. However, as Dr. Light had feared that X would be too advanced of his kind to co-exist with mankind, X was sealed inside a capsule for thirty years. Unfortunately, Dr. Light will not live long enough to see this day, nor does he have an apprentice to continue his work. Dr. Light ends the message with X was sealed on September 18th, 20XX. Dr. Cain realizes that it has been longer than thirty years, but he debates on opening the capsule, seeing the robot might not even work. However, on April 14th, 21XX, Dr. Cain releases Mega Man X from his capsule. Impressed at Light's final creation, Dr. Cain then decides to take supplies from Dr. Light's laboratory as well as X to his own laboratory. And eventually, on November 22nd, Dr. Cain, along with the assistance of X, had created the first reploid–a replicated android with the ability to think and feel like humans. Dr. Cain admits that while he didn't quite understand some of programming used to make X from Dr. Light, Cain improvised on several parts, and the reploid seemed to work fine. In fact, Dr. Cain and the reploid got into their first argument on the same day, leaving Dr. Cain very intrigued. By January 3rd, 21XX, reploids are being mass produced by the hundreds and the human society seems to mind the reploids co-existing with the humans. X, however, remembers that Dr. Light mentioned that it might take decades for reploids and humans to happily co-exist together. X then wonders if maybe, just maybe, they are moving too fast for their own good. ''The X-Factor'' - Part Two In the year 21XX, at the city of Arcadia, people and reploids–robots built with the ability of feeling and thinking like humans–have co-existed with each other in harmony thus far, as typical reploids are at work, protecting or helping humans. Mega Man X discusses with Doctor Cain via laptop about the recent activity of irregular activity from the reploids, being dubbed as "maverick." X asks Dr. Cain what a maverick is, and the doctor replies by saying that it is when a reploid apparently goes feral and begins to attack whatever is in its path. As a more recent maverick sighting occurred nearly an hour ago, X understands what mavericks are, but he cares to know if the reploid from this recent attack survived. Unfortunately, to X's dismay, the reploid did not. X wants to learn more about the incident, but Dr. Cain tells X that he must leave to a council meeting at the Arcadia Council Chamber to discuss about these maverick incidents. And so, at the Arcadia Council Chamber, the Arcadia Council argue with Dr. Cain about the continuation of the reploids despite the recent maverick incidents. As Dr. Cain mentions that only three incidents of these maverick sightings have occurred, the council believes that it is far too many for reploids to still be produced with this malfunction. Dr. Cain then states that programming errors or bugs and glitches in the personality coding could be causing the irregular activity, but since the reploids are far too new to explore, no one will have the answer just yet. The council suggests to discontinue the production of the reploids in order to investigate, but Dr. Cain, not wanting Dr. Light's dream of humans co-existing with robots to end, brings up a new idea. And thus, months later, the Maverick Hunters were formed. Led by Sigma (who has the most advanced coding system of any reploid created), a unit of Maverick Hunters–Vile, Spark Mandrill, Flame Stag, Boomer Kuwanger, and Gravity Beetle–had approached an abandoned facility, where a maverick spotting has been confirmed. Sigma had went inside to deal with the situation, in which a robot named Zero had went feral and began attacking Sigma. Apparently, Sigma was successful at defeating Zero, but with a cost; Sigma had received a purple scar per eye. Later, X had approached Sigma at a street, where he and other Maverick Hunters are arresting maverick reploids. Sigma asks X if he's ready to join the Maverick Hunters, but X declines, as he believes killing mavericks isn't the right thing to do. Sigma then admits to X that he was fond of X's capabilities of thinking and feeling more emotionally than other reploids, something that makes X remarkable to Sigma's eyes. Sigma then tells X that if someone where to find everlasting peace on the planet, it would be X. But, until then, Sigma will keep the city safe. Sonic Comic Origins: Sally -The Exiled Leader Sonic Comic Origins: Rotor -The Exiled Leader Trivia *This is the second consecutive year that the Mega Man Free Comic Book Day has been a flip-book with Sonic the Hedgehog on the other side. *''The X Factor'' Story arc, which is found in Issues #34 and #35, is combined into a standalone story. Gallery Category:Mega Man Issues Category:2014